Leaving
by TheOverlookedFangirlingSwiftie
Summary: This is a song fic based off of 'Come Back, Be Here' by Taylor Swift. Will/Kate. Please try... Their history. Don't worry, this could feed in to Flowers for your Grave (1x1).


**A/N: So, here's a one-shot! This doesn't involve Castle except as a writer. This is set before Flowers for Your Grave (1x1). This is a song fic, so the lyrics are in italics. I do not own Castle, Taylor Swift, Skype or really anything besides the plotline. The song is 'Come Back, Be Here' by Tylor Swift. Try it please….**

**-K**

ooo

"Look, come with me to London. Its two weeks. I know you have enough paid days off for that." He begged. I start fuming.

"You don't anything about me, Will. Plus, why are you trying to control me. Then what? You want me to follow you to Boston? I'm not going to follow a guy like I rely on him." My voice shook. This is harder than it ever has been. I could hear by his sigh that the words wounded him, but he was going to keep fighting for me.

"Will you at least come to the airport, Kate? Please? We need to talk face-to-face." His voice, the voice of a Federal Agent, is almost whiny. I was annoyed. I couldn't break up with him over the phone. That's just cruel.

"Sure. Hey, Lanie's calling. I have to go. See you tomorrow. I love you, Will Sorenson. Don't forget that. I miss you already. Bye." My heart sinks.

"Bye, Kate. I love you." He sounds like I'm dying.

I sit there, motionless. Then like a robot, I pick up the phone.

Pressing '2', my voice becomes ragged.

"Pick up…" I whisper. After two rings, she does. "Lanie…"My voice cracks. She can hear my pain. She knows I was trying to break up with Will.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. Did you break up with Mr. Good-Looking FBI?" She seems unfazed by my lack of answer as she continues with, "I'm coming over. See you in 10 or 15 minutes." She hangs up.

I curl in on myself and sob.

She arrives on my doorstep about 10 minutes later, although I am in no position to know. She has her arms full with a bag smelling like Chinese food. She is also grasping a bottle of red wine by the neck. It was our girls' night food.

One look at my face has her recoiling. "I'm sorry. You look like a mess. What happened?" Her shrill voice rings out.

"He asked me to come with. I said no. I'm meeting him tomorrow at the airport; maybe I'll do it then." I'm sobbing. "I haven't been this attached to a guy since … since my mom died."

"Baby, I know it hurts. Do you want me to be there?" Her voice is sincere. She is the best friend I could ask for.

"No. I need to do this alone. I miss him whenever I'm not around him. I rely on him in a way that will end up biting me in the butt. I have to end it." I speak with absolute clarity.

"Oh okay. Have you ever considered that he might be, you know, the one?" She cautiously probes.

"He's not. I know that. I may miss him, but we are too alike. We won't work long-term." I shout.

"Geez. What will you do if he proposes tomorrow?" She looks like she knows something.

"I will calmly tell him it isn't working. I only hope he doesn't. He does know I never intend to marry, ever." I yawn.

ooo

The next morning, I'm up and ready. I have an unforeseen bout of confidence.

I take a taxi to the NYC airport. If I was anyone else, the driver would be concerned with my lack of luggage, but the driver knows me. "I'm guessing it's a friend." My driver, Chris, reports.

"You could say that." I'm not in a talking mood.

In a few minutes, I'm there. I see him get out of the taxi behind me.

"Kate…" Will's voice rings out.

"One minute." I say.

"I was right. It's a boyfriend. See you, Detective." He smirks and drives off.

"Hi Will. What gate is your plane at?" He is disappointed by my work-like attitude.

"158, but …"

"Great. Let's go." I rush to the gate. There's a Starbucks by it. We sit down and Will gets up and gets coffee.

This is it. I'm about to break up with him. My hands are clammy and I'm nervous. Ding! My phone signals that I got a text. My phone says:

Lanie: You go, girl! When you come home, there's a new book on your table. It's by that House guy.

I roll my eyes. She means Richard Castle. She has creative names for everyone. Still, I want to red his new book. He is a unique crime drama writer. Most people who work with dead bodies don't want to red bout them when they go home, but he puts an interesting twist to it.

"Hey Kate…" Will comes back with our coffee.

"Hey Will, so…" I can't find the right words.

"Let me talk. Okay?" I nod.

"I've thinking. I know you don't want to move around with me. I just can't imagine being without you anymore. I'm willing to join Narcotics or something here in New York. I don't want to lose you. This thing in London is just a training course. Kathryn Beckett, will you marry me?" He kneels.

Oh my god. I am going to kill Lanie. Under the table, I send her a text reading: "When I get out of here, you're dead."

Turning my phone on silence, she writes back, "Luv ya 2."

"Ahem." Will clears his throat. He is waiting for an answer.

"Oh… Will, you know I don't intend to marry…" I stammer.

"Think about it. Let me know in two weeks, when I'm back in the States. I got to go. I love you." With that, he puts down the ring on the table and kisses me, just for a second, then walks into the gate.

Stupid, I mentally curse myself.

ooo

2 days later…

"Girl, you are a mess. It's 4 am. Call him." With that Lanie chucks the phone at me.

She called me a mess. I could be called that. I have disheveled eyes from crying and dark circles under them from lack of sleep. I haven't eaten real food, really anything but coffee, since he left.

"Alright…" I picked up the phone. Dialing his number, I wondered where the tough-as-nails detective went. Then I realize she's still here, but she truly cares about the boy in London. I was, in the loosest definition, in love with him. Then why did I know, for certain, that he's isn't the one?

"Hello? Lanie? Did something happen to Kate?" His voice sounds worried.

"No, Will. It's me, Kate. Lanie told me to use her phone." I can hear his sigh of relief.

"Hey, can we talk? Alone? I know Lanie's sitting right in front of you, can you ask her to leave? So we can talk?" He says.

Lanie quickly walks into my room. "She's gone. So, what's up?" I worry.

"The ceiling, I guess? I have a question."

"Okay."

"I know you're not a big sharing person, but what are your thoughts on the last conversation we had in person?" He asks blatantly.

"Oh, Will. I don't know. I never thought you were going to propose. Half of me, the part that still hurts from my mom, that half wants me to tell you to stuff it, but the other half can see us going all the way. I don't know. I never thought about marriage and now I'm faced with it. I really miss you. I know that. I'm debating my decision to stay." I blurt out.

"You can come now." He offers.

"I have to stay." I defend.

"Okay, about the marriage thing, you have time. You don't have to rush it. I'm open to waiting. I like the second half more, by the way." He jokes.

"Of course you do, Will. How much longer are you there?" I joke.

"12 more days, then we can talk face-to-face. Can we Skype later?" He asks.

"Of Course we can." I yawn.

I can tell he heard it because he replies with, "Go get some sleep. I'll be back before you know it."

"Bye. Love you." I say.

"Love you too." We both hang up.

I stretch out on the couch and fall asleep, thinking of him.

ooo

"Hey Lanie." I say.

"Hey, so what are you and Lover-Boy doing?" She waggles her eyebrows.

"He proposed; you can call him Will. By the way, you knew?! Don't do that to me! You know I can't marry him."

"Yet you are having doubts about that. I wasn't going to influence his chances."

"I can't do it, I would be happy, but I can't. I can't ask him to choose me over his work." Lanie sighs at this.

"Are you sure? You can't undo this." She warns.

"I'm sure. I'll call him tomorrow. I need to stop this feeling of being in a limbo." I nod gravelly.

__ooo

I sit on my couch, drumming my fingers. I'm waiting for him to pick up. He does after 3 rings.

"Hey Will." My voice is rushed. I need to get this over with.

"I can hear it in your voice. I hoped it would change. You're not ready yet. I understand that. I can wait." He says.

"No, Will. It's more than that. For years, my mom's murder has been the most important thing in my life. Now, though, I was going to choose you over the job. I would end up hating you for it. I can't ask you to choose me over the job. I'm sorry. Have fun in Boston." I say, with tears running down my cheeks.

"I will wait I will come see you every weekend." He begs.

"No, Will. We have to stop seeing each other." I cry.

"Are you sure?" He is dumbfounded.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." I apologize again.

"Keep the ring. Think of me when you look at it. Call whenever. I will fight for you, Kathryn Beckett. I will always love you." With that, he hangs up.

I sob.

This hurts so much.

I put the ring in my jewelry box, pick up In a Hail of Bullets for the billionth time and wonder if I'll ever be in a place I can marry anyone.

Little did I know that one day, I'd be marrying Richard Castle.

**A/N: Yes! I can mark a fic as Complete. Please Review. Let me know what you think. Updates for my other two fics will be up soon. **

**-K**


End file.
